


sometimes you get stuck in a hole and bond (against your will)

by zinabug



Series: nonsense [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, stuck in a closet but they're stuck in a hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: “The monster can’t get us down here, at least.” Evanna looked up from her gun, which was stubbornly refusing to be fixed. “The entryway is too small.”Her companion just hissed at her.Evanna raised her hands in surrender. “Just saying, there is one positive.”“Nothing about this is positive.” Memory sat down too and glared at Evanna. “I’m stuck in a hole with you, until Feather Brain gets back and somehow manages to… oh, let me think. Fight the giant monster still up there? get us out of this hole?”
Relationships: Original D&D Character & Original D&D Character
Series: nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974388
Kudos: 4





	sometimes you get stuck in a hole and bond (against your will)

“The monster can’t get us down here, at least.” Evanna looked up from her gun, which was stubbornly refusing to be fixed. “The entryway is too small.” 

Her companion just hissed at her.

Evanna raised her hands in surrender. “Just saying, there is one positive.” 

“Nothing about this is positive.” Memory sat down too and glared at Evanna. “I’m stuck in a hole with you, until Feather Brain gets back and  _ somehow _ manages to… oh, let me think. Fight the  _ giant monster  _ still up there? get us out of this hole?”

“Raiden can handle himself.”

“Debatable.” 

“Be nice!” 

“I’m not allowed. I’m  _ evil.”  _

Evanna sighed. “I know. Can you- I don’t know, do anything to get us out of here?”

“Not enough mana. Can’t you fly?” 

“Not today.” 

“What does that even mean!” Memory stood up again and started pacing around the cave, hands fluttering around her amulet. “I do _ not _ want to be stuck here with you forever. I don’t like you.”

“The feeling is mutual, buddy.” Evanna glared at her gun. Broken, and it probably couldn’t be fixed without better lighting and her tools. 

“Don’t call me buddy or I  _ will  _ stab you.” Memory hissed. 

“Got it, buddy.” 

Memory hissed again. Her teeth were pointy, and jagged. “Shut up.” 

Evanna shrugged and started digging around in her pockets for her lockpicks. She might be able to use them instead of her tools to fix something. 

The roof rumbled, and some chunks of earth tumbled down onto the pair. 

“What if that thing manages to dig through the ceiling?” Memory asked. “Your gun is broken, I’m pretty much done for spells, and my staff didn’t do anything to it.” 

“Punch it?” Evanna suggested, unhelpfully. She was trying to focus. 

“That’s Feather Brain’s job! He’s the- um- the  _ punchy guy. _ ” Memory scowled. 

“I would have Bad News if you didn’t-” Evanna saw the look on Memory’s face and shut her mouth. Her larger gun was probably still up in their camp, under the cart and badly broken. 

“It’s not my fault your stupid gun is so complicated!” Memory snapped. 

“I’m working on it!” Evanna snapped back. “What are we going to do?”

“Die.” Memory grumbled. 

“Nope.” Evanna said. “I refuse to die in a hole after all the crap I’ve gone through.” 

The two sat in silence as the roof rumbled again. 

“Well, I’m going to sleep.” Memory said stiffly. “So I can cast spells again.”

Evanna nodded. 

Memory flopped to the ground and was snoring softly within seconds. Evanna raised an eyebrow at her. She’d never seen anyone fall asleep that quickly before, but she was pretty sure she wasn’t faking. Although you never really knew what Memory was doing. 

Evanna wrapped up her gun, set it aside, and lay down on her back, looking up at the hole the two of them had fallen through. She could see some stars, faint and flickering. Far away. There hadn't been any sign of the monster in a bit, but either way they would have to wait until morning for Raiden to get back. Then he’d have to  _ find  _ them, but that probably wouldn’t be too hard for him. He was good at finding people. 

Evanna closed her eyes and sighed. She probably wasn’t going to sleep well tonight, if at all, with her injuries and the uncomfortable earthen floor and space just big enough for the two of them to lie down. Also, Memory snored. Not too loud, but just loud and uneven enough to be annoying. 

The moon came out. From above them, she heard a distant roar and the rustling of trees in the wind. Normal night sounds for the road, but far away. 

Behind her, Memory started tossing and turning. Evanna sat up. Her companion was curled up in the fetal position, muttering something under her breath. 

Evanna wasn’t a stranger to nightmares, but Memory’s were something else. She suspected that it had something to do with the amulet Memory had, but trying to ask anything about it had only made Memory hiss at her and storm off. 

“Memory?” Evanna reached towards her, as if she was going to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it and pulled her hand back. Memory could be unpredictable when suddenly woken up, and Evanna didn’t need a broken hand as well as a broken gun. “Memory, you okay?” 

Memory didn’t respond, just curled up tighter. 

“Okay then.” Evanna sighed. “Don’t kill me, okay?” she reached forwards and lightly touched Memory on the shoulder with her right hand, the one made of clockwork. 

Memory was instantly wide awake, Evanna could see her eyes. Bright yellow, and glowing faintly in the darkness. She sat up, and Evanna pulled away, but Memory grabbed her and wrapped her arms around Evanna. Evanna sat very still, letting Memory just sit there in silence for a moment before she cautiously reached up and started stroking Memory’s hair. It was damp and cold, like pretty much everything else about Memory. The two sat together for a few minutes, Memory’s shoulders silently shaking and Evanna stroking her hair. 

“Memory?” 

“What.” Memory grumbled into Evanna’s shirt. “I was asleep.”

“You were having a nightmare.” 

“And?” 

“So I woke you up.”

“Why?’ 

Evanna sighed again. “Because. You were having a nightmare.”

“Have ‘em all the time.” Memory sat up and scowled at Evanna. 

“You’re hopeless.” Evanna said. 

“I know.” Memory half-sang back. “And if you ever mention this outside of the hole, I will kill you.” 

“Understood.” Evanna said. “Are you okay?”

“Why are you so nosy?” Memory scowled and crossed her arms. 

“It’s a reasonable question!” Evanna said. “You don’t look okay!”

“I’m never okay.” Memory growled. 

The two of them fell silent, Memory’s eyes glowing like camera flames in the dark. Memory was horrible and wet and creepy and rude, but she was starting to grow on Evanna. She’d been lonely for years, ever since her partners died, and the day Memory had dragged her into an alley at knife point was the first time she hadn't been completely alone in… far too long. She’d gotten the sense that Memory was missing someone too. 

“Memory?” 

Memory hissed like a startled snake and glared at Evanna. “What.” 

“Can I- do you want a hug?”

“No.” 

“Yes, you do.” Evanna said. 

Memory threw up her hands. “Fine! Yes! I want a hug!” 

Evanna grabbed Memory’s arm, and, ignoring her eye rolls and muttered protests pulled her in for a hug. 

_ Gods above, she’s still just a kid.  _

“I’m going to ask this again.” Evanna said gently. “Are you okay.” 

Memory stiffened, then almost seemed to melt into Evanna. “No…”

“That’s okay.” Evanna whispered. “I’ve got you.” 

“Don’t leave me.” Memory muttered. “I’m scared.” 

“I won’t” Evanna whispered, reaching up and rubbing soothing circles on Memory’s back. “I won’t ever leave you. We’ve got each other now. We’re a team.”

“Feather brain too?”

“Yes, Radien too.” Evanna sighed. “I don’t think we could get him to leave even if we wanted him gone.” 

“No, probably not.” Memory muttered. She stood up, brushed herself off and straightened her tunic, and then flopped back down on top of Evanna. “I’m sleeping here now.” 

“Gotcha, buddy.” Evanna brushed back memory’s hair from her face. Memory didn’t even hiss this time, just made a growly sound that almost sounded like a purr. 

Memory fell asleep again a few minutes later. Evanna sat there and fiddled around with her hair for a little longer. Down here, it looked pitch black with a few white streaks in it, but in the sun it shone a dark, almost iridescent green-blue and the white looked silver. Like fish scales. 

Eventually Evanna fell asleep too, and several hours later the two of them were woken up by a familiar redhead yelling down to them. Radien had found them, and there was a shaft of sunlight coming down from the entrance of the hole surrounding the two women with golden light. It was going to be okay. 


End file.
